STAR WARS EPISODE 7
by loonster
Summary: The 7th in the Star Wars SAGA. The Sith are back, and this time there is world domination in mind.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS EPISODE 7

THE NEW REPUBLIC

After Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader defeated the emperor and the Endor party stopped, Luke returned to the chancellor and gave him the news. Luke returned to Yavin 4, to the Jedi training temple, and then waited for any sign of Jedi's, hoping to build the forces again, incase a sith invasion party comes …

"You may enter" Luke heres the messengers knocks on the stone door.  
"I have a message from chancellor Palarest. He says he has found some children, and they seem 2 have, erm, powers. We have delt with Jedi before, and we figured they were also Jedi, so I was sent to tell you." Luke boarded the millennium falcon, just as Han-solo woke up. Chewbacca was already awake and making upgrades to the hyper drive. Princess Leia was still asleep, and did not wake up until they were docking Corosant.

When they all got off the ship, a guard was waiting with the children, and then walked away. The children were only young, and perfect for Jedi training. When they got back on the ship, chancellor Palarest contacted them.

"You have all 7?"  
"7? There is only 6 here chancellor."  
"What! Guards search the building, we must find the missing Jedi."

After a brief search, the last place to look was the roof. When 5 guards went up, none came down.

"I can sense a disturbance in the force." Luke drew his lightsaber, and ran up onto the roof. As he reached the top, he felt weak, as if life was being sucked from him. Luke reached the top, and there was the final youngling, and a grown man. This mysterious man was wearing almost like a Jedi robe, but black.

"Surely not, me and my father killed the last sith lord!" screamed Luke

"Ah yes, my rebellious apprentice Darth Sidious. His demise was foreseen, and also a good thing too. But I am the true dark lord, Darth Loonikan, and this youngling is my apprentice now." Darth Loonikan drew his lightsaber, which was weird for a sith lord because it was silver not red, and then charged at Luke. Luke drew his green lightsaber and began to fight the new dark lord.

While this fight commenced, the youngling started throwing things at the two fighting, and when he ran out, he tried to kick Luke, but he swung his lightsaber and chopped the younglings leg off. Luke stood there and couldn't move, for he has injured an innocent, and Darth Loonikan used the force and pushed Luke down the stairs. Darth Loonikan picked the youngling up and then ran to a rebuilt star destroyer.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEW SITH

Darth Loonikan returned to the planet of Korriban with his new apprentice. As they landed, the sith army greeted them with such honour that everything was silent, except for the sound of Darth Loonikan speaking.

"Today is a great day, for I have a new apprentice, Darth Ingyus. I will train him to be as good as Sidious, but not as rebellious. And then, the sith will rule the galaxy, and nothing, not even the Jedi will stop us." Darth Loonikan holds the boy up, and then orders some mechanics to fix his leg. What Loonikan didn't know is that a Geonosian called Gangas Krang was rebuilding a droid army, and this had more advanced droids. He was planning an assault on Korriban.

Back on Coruscant, the Millenium Falcon was setting off, with Luke and the remaining younglings.

"The Sith have returned. I saw a new dark lord, he claimed to be Sidious's master, and no doubt they will remake an army. We must act now!" Luke seemed tense, he was shaking. Leia walked over to him, and tried to calm him down. Han-solo was speaking to Chewbacca. "Chewy, I have a ring. I'm going to propose to her tonight."

"Ragh, raaaaaggh." Chewbacca replied.

Gangas was checking his work, on the planet of Mustafa. The droids so far were excelent, their weopon tests were beond expectations, and the new driod was coming along a treat. This new droid, was to be made so it rivaled Jedi's and Sith. It could weild lightsabres, use the force and even disguise itself. They were orriganally made for the protection for Chancellor Palarest, but as the Sepratists and the Republic were not on the best of terms, Gangas decided to use these in the CIS army.

Back on Korriban, Darth Loonikan was preparing to train the new Sith Lord, Darth Ingyus. Searching through the old Sith holocrons, we hound a message, from Bastilla. It mentions a "Star Forge". Remembering the force training he received, found the graves of Bastilla, Reven, and Malak, as well as some other long lost sith, such as Ajunta Pall, Ludo Kressh & Yuthura Ban. With all these sith lords, and the appretices they train, the sith surely cannot lose. Can it? As Loonikan was doing this, Lord Ingyus was learning the sith code:

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

While all this goes on, the sith engineers were busy making lightsabres, most red, but some orange and they had a selection off other coloured crystals layn out on the work bench. All lightsabres were fitted with crystals that made the sabre stronger, and was also a reflection of the user (if the user was a good stealth person, it would enhanse the stealth of the user). Certain blades were made, for those like Ajunta Pall and Ludo Kressh, who prefer the blade, and not the lightsabre.


	3. Chapter 3

f STAR WARS EPISODE 7

THE NEW REPUBLIC

After Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader defeated the emperor and the Endor party stopped, Luke returned to the chancellor and gave him the news. Luke returned to Yavin 4, to the Jedi training temple, and then waited for any sign of Jedi's, hoping to build the forces again, incase a sith invasion party comes …

"You may enter" Luke heres the messengers knocks on the stone door.  
"I have a message from chancellor Palarest. He says he has found some children, and they seem 2 have, erm, powers. We have delt with Jedi before, and we figured they were also Jedi, so I was sent to tell you." Luke boarded the millennium falcon, just as Han-solo woke up. Chewbacca was already awake and making upgrades to the hyper drive. Princess Leia was still asleep, and did not wake up until they were docking Coruscant.

When they all got off the ship, a guard was waiting with the children, and then walked away. The children were only young, and perfect for Jedi training. When they got back on the ship, chancellor Palarest contacted them.

"You have all 7?"  
"7? There is only 6 here chancellor."  
"What! Guards search the building, we must find the missing Jedi."

After a brief search, the last place to look was the roof. When 5 guards went up, none came down.

"I can sense a disturbance in the force." Luke drew his lightsaber, and ran up onto the roof. As he reached the top, he felt weak, as if life was being sucked from him. Luke reached the top, and there was the final youngling, and a grown man. This mysterious man was wearing almost like a Jedi robe, but black.

"Surely not, me and my father killed the last sith lord!" screamed Luke

"Ah yes, my rebellious apprentice Darth Sidious. His demise was foreseen, and also a good thing too. But I am the true dark lord, Darth Loonikan, and this youngling is my apprentice now." Darth Loonikan drew his lightsaber, which was weird for a sith lord because it was silver not red, and then charged at Luke. Luke drew his green lightsaber and began to fight the new dark lord.

While this fight commenced, the youngling started throwing things at the two fighting, and when he ran out, he tried to kick Luke, but he swung his lightsaber and chopped the youngling's leg off. Luke stood there and couldn't move, for he has injured an innocent, and Darth Loonikan used the force and pushed Luke down the stairs. Darth Loonikan picked the youngling up and then ran to a rebuilt star destroyer.

THE NEW SITH

Darth Loonikan returned to the planet of Korriban with his new apprentice. As they landed, the sith army greeted them with such honour that everything was silent, except for the sound of Darth Loonikan speaking.

"Today is a great day, for I have a new apprentice, Darth Ingyus. I will train him to be as good as Sidious, but not as rebellious. And then, the sith will rule the galaxy, and nothing, not even the Jedi will stop us." Darth Loonikan holds the boy up, and then orders some mechanics to fix his leg. What Loonikan didn't know is that a Geonosian called Gangas Krang was rebuilding a droid army, and this had more advanced droids. He was planning an assault on Korriban.

Back on Coruscant, the Millenium Falcon was setting off, with Luke and the remaining younglings.

"The Sith have returned. I saw a new dark lord, he claimed to be Sidious's master, and no doubt they will remake an army. We must act now!" Luke seemed tense, he was shaking. Leia walked over to him, and tried to calm him down. Han-solo was speaking to Chewbacca. "Chewy, I have a ring. I'm going to propose to her tonight."

"Ragh, raaaaaggh." Chewbacca replied.

Gangas was checking his work, on the planet of Mustafa. The droids so far were excelent, their weopon tests were beond expectations, and the new driod was coming along a treat. This new droid, was to be made so it rivaled Jedi's and Sith. It could weild lightsabres, use the force and even disguise itself. They were orriganally made for the protection for Chancellor Palarest, but as the Sepratists and the Republic were not on the best of terms, Gangas decided to use these in the CIS army.

Back on Korriban, Darth Loonikan was preparing to train the new Sith Lord, Darth Ingyus. Searching through the old Sith holocrons, we hound a message, from Bastilla. It mentions a "Star Forge". Remembering the force training he received, found the graves of Bastilla, Reven, and Malak, as well as some other long lost sith, such as Ajunta Pall, Ludo Kressh & Yuthura Ban. With all these sith lords, and the appretices they train, the sith surely cannot lose. Can it? As Loonikan was doing this, Lord Ingyus was learning the sith code:

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

While all this goes on, the sith engineers were busy making lightsabres, most red, but some orange and they had a selection off other coloured crystals layn out on the work bench. All lightsabres were fitted with crystals that made the sabre stronger, and was also a reflection of the user (if the user was a good stealth person, it would enhanse the stealth of the user). Certain blades were made, for those like Ajunta Pall and Ludo Kressh, who prefer the blade, and not the lightsabre.

THE END IS YET TO COME

On the jungle moon Dxun, Mandolore, the mandolorian leader, was training young mandolorians, when the radar lead was bitten by a Gizka. As the moons surface was think jungle the radar was vital to survive. Mandalore set off with some high ranked mandolorians (Karim, Diago and Orila) to Alderaan. As Mandalore walked past a group of pedestrians, one of them pulled him.

"The republic is back, a new King or Queen is coming. We must prepare, will you offer anything?"

"No, I don't care about the Republic or royalty." Replied Mandalore.

"You must, the republic is the pi-"

"I SAID A DON'T CARE." Mandalore storms off.

As second in command, Karim felt it best to calm mandolore down. Karim was one of the gentle hearted mandolorians, and would not have been selected as a mandolorian, never mind the second in command, if it was not for the way he fought. Karim fought with such grace, that he had before sparred with Jedi, a long, long time ago. But that was before he found how much of a challenge a slaughter was. When the Jedi found out about his new nature, they cast him from Coruscant to the outer rim worlds. He then crashed on Dxun and found help from the mandolorians.

As Karim helped mandolore, the other two went to look for parts and supplies. Diago, possibly the strongest warrior in the whole of the outer rim went to look for parts, and with his strenth he knew he would get them cheap. Orila on the other hand, went for supplies. Being one of few women warriors in the mandolorian army, she had a keep eye for the very best, and could charm her way into cheap items.

On Mustafar, Gangas's plan was coming to life. The prototype droids were perfect, just one last test. He send a messege to two Jedi's, asking for there help, and there help only in a crisis on Mustafar. Gangas would send the new "Jedi Droids" in to kill them, increasing the numbers as needed. This would be a great test for skills, and needed upgrades in order to dominate the battlefeild. However, Gangas didn't know about the fact it would be more than a one on one war.

In the Korriban Sith Academy, the lords and ladys were training, not only in the force and lightsabre techniques, but in the ways of the sith. Loonikan was preaching first thing in the morning.

"Our motto, and one of the things we follow is this. You strenth is nothing compared to the dark side."

As they had used the star forge before, Malak, Reven and Bastilla were sent to find the star forge. They had to find the star maps, yet again, which Reven was not happy about, as he has twice before, but obbaying orders, he set off with Malak and Bastilla, aswell as some commando's from the Sith Army.


End file.
